


I love your l want you I need you

by Annlittlegirl4c3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Sans (Undertale), Dom Underswap Sans (Undertale), F/M, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Wet Dream, Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annlittlegirl4c3/pseuds/Annlittlegirl4c3
Summary: you have feel like been followed by someone for a month. They sending you a letter everyday and you're too scared too ignore it so you call your closest friends "sans"
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I love your l want you I need you

I get letters from someone who been followed for a month now and i try to ignore it once. The next letter i get after i ignore them for one day is It popped up on my bedside table. And there were threats in the letter that next time it might not be just putting the letter into the room without me knowing. 

And after that letter it was normally talk about how much they love me. How much they know about me. Where is my work place. Where I normally like to go to eat.  
I don't know what i should do with this situation. Because i try to notify the police but it turn out that police can't find who did this and tell me that i shouldn't scared them. And they thought me in the next letter that they know about i try to notify the police and it doesn't work because he work there too.

That things is so scared me down to the bone. I try to talk to someone else before like papyrus but he think it kinda silly and telling me that it just a letter from someone who like you too much that all. After that day i changed to talk to his brother instead sans. He is my energetic child like i know he is full grown adult and try to date me once but i reject him because i feel like he look like a child and so innocent and i don't want to ruined his innocent life. But he is only who listening to me when I scared something like this and comfort me without questions. So i call him on the phone.

Sans see his favorite human call him again.  
This is Third time in this week but he never tried of her. She is too cute,when she scared and running into him because You don't think I do it. Because my innocent child like that make her reject me.  
Now I'm using it to fool her. Oh poor girl you don't know that you just get yourself into great dangerous....

"HELLO HUMAN HOW ARE YOU?"sans said with cheerful voice "hi sans,I'm not that good"you speak with down voice "HOW ABOUT YOU COME OVER TODAY I WILL MAKE YOU MY SPECIAL TACO I THINK IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER"sans said  
"Okay see you in a bit than"you said and hung up the phone and sans smug at himself and get ready to make really special taco for you tonight.

After you pack your overnight bag and calling uber to go to the skeletons brother house. Something make you feel like you shouldn't go but you ignore the feeling and get in the car.

And you arrive at skeletons brother house in a bit standing in front door and knock the door  
"Knock knock"  
"Who there's"  
"Lava"  
"Lava who?"  
"Lava you too"  
And door is open with Papyrus behind the door and say that he will not come back tonight because he have project to do in the lab with undeny today. You nod and walk into the house. See sans making dinner in the kitchen.

Sans heard you walk into his house and telling Papyrus knock knock joke. Something he feels jealous over his brother who always get everything before him like you in this case. You always hanging around with his brother laughing at his stupid joke but good things is he not interested in you. Sans think as he add his special seasoning to your taco.

"HUMAN TACO IS READY!!!"sans shout out as he set the table for two of you and himself. He made his usual taco night like always but this time it look delicious than normal. You two sit down and eat together you bite into soft shell taco with seasoning meat you eyes sparkle with suprises "your taco is really delicious sans" you tell him with happy expression after you and sans finished eating you start to feel dizzy and blackout.

You wakeup it too dark. I can't see but i can feel like i can't move my legs and my wrist until I realize i I been tied up in someone else's bed and have been blindfolded. I try to call for help but my mouth is gagged with open mouth gags but in my mouth have something close it completely. I start to worry about sans is he hurt or something? But i heard door open and footsteps walk close by and stop on the side of the bed. You feel bone hand touch your leg and stroke my bare thighs and they say "Oh my love i Waiting for this for a long time" why i feel so familiar with this voice. I just think and know this is sans voice i heard one time when he try to tone down his loud voice. But why he call me my love? 

He stroke your bare thighs and look at your face. You moan out softly he look down at your bare skin that of your bra and panty soft flash you have make him want to bite into it. You wearing light blue lace bra matching with lace thong show your thickness on your thighs and your smooth butt. He start to astraddle on your stomach and kiss you through the gags. Your taste is so wonderful like you smell. He kissing down on your nack and your collar bone and on top of your breast that overflows from your bra. He start to take off your bra and he see your perky nipple and your beautiful breast in full screen without anything covered it he start to rolling and pulling your nipple in his fingers and pinch it a little bit make you moaning out shameless through the gags he looks down at your panty and see start to wet in the middle. He smug at your expression you have pain kink. 

He get off you and take off your wet panty. Blend down to lick your already soak cunt suck and bite on your cilt send bold pain and pleasure. Abuse your sensitive pussy lick pass your pussy to your buttholes as he make out with your lower lip. He tease your buttholes with his finger and lube cost you to moan loudly and straggling against his mouth and his fingers. He change his position to 69 and he put his ecto cock in your mouth thought the open gags and fuck you mouth. In the same time he make out with your lower lip and fingering your anal in the same time. Your mouth is feel so good it not like everything he use before make he cum down your throat and you drink it all.

He position you into doggy style and slide into your pussy start inand out slowly and start to pick up the peace and he summons another ecto cock to fill your tighter hole too. Two of your hole been fuck senseless the same time make you and him moaning out loudly and shameless. You and him can't hold for longer than this you cum first and he cum after you fill your both hole with his thick cum make you cum again just from he filled you up.

And you wakeup on the couch in the skeletons brother house with sans look so worry at you."ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN YOU BLACKOUT AFTER EAT MY TACO"sans asking me with worry tone. "I'm okay sans i I just need a water"you said. Sans nod and get you a glass of water. You drink water and sans whispering into my ears make me blushing.  
"ARE YOU DREAMING OF ME?BECAUSE I HEARD YOU MOANING MY NAME"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my mistake in the first version of this story so i change it and post again as soon as possible


End file.
